Killer
by Richard-Grayson-Wayne
Summary: Robin was under the influence of some new guy, no one seeks revenge because they're all worried about what this man had Robin do. After the events of this battle. Robin is left scarred and guilty. Batman knowing he couldn't bring his bird into the light alone calls in Robin's brothers. Can Batman Wally and Roy fix this broken bird? Or are things to difficult this time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks Brigette for the idea if you ever read this! I hope all you dudes enjoy this. I loved this idea and I'm sorry Brigette but there will be no suicidal thoughts or anything like it, Well no suicidal thoughts.

So dudes don't forget to read Stupid Dimentional Travel my crossover for YJ and TT. I plan to finish it first but you never know.

I'm to excited for a good author's note so enjoy the story!_

There kneeled the boy wonder over the dead bloodied body that it was his job as Robin to save.

There he kneeled a man behind him his evil laugh echoing in the empty warehouse where the boy wonder cried and cried over someone he _couldn't_ save.

Someone he failed. _

Empty Warehouse on the Endlines of Gotham

12:58 a.m Saturday.

Batman and Robin were fighting hard. Goons were everywhere holding knifes or hand guns. Both were so wrapped up in their battles that they didn't reconize the man standing on the catwalk above their heads.

The man's laugh broke through the sounds of battle, The goons all falling to the floor with the snap of the man's fingers. That's when the Dynamic Duo realized underneath the masks the goons were just civillians somehow under this man's control.

"Who are you?" Mumbled Robin "You look stupid." he continued with a raised eyebrow, making his mask lift up. He saw Batman hide his smirk next to him. The stranger glared down at the boy who was standing there. "I do not look, Silly." He said firmly and Robin smirked "Dude, I said stupid. Not Silly."

At this the man screamed and his eyes glowed a faint yellow. Robin felt and immense pain in his head and clutched both sides of his head.

Batman glared at the man and was about to lunge at him when Robin released his grp on his head, his eyes glowing the same faint yellow.

"Robin?" Batman asked looking to his partner in crime[1]. The boy was conpletely still, the only way Batman could tell he was breathing was the slight rise and fall of Robin's chest.

"No more witty comebacks boy?" Asked the strange man on the catwalk. Robin made no sound or sign of moving. The man laughed at this and that only made Batman worry more and wanna smash this dude's face in.

Said man snapped his fingers again and a female goon/civillian rose from the ground and she seemed to be broken from her trance since when she was awake she freaked struggling against an invisable force.

Batman was once again about to make a move but soon realized he couldn't move from the spot he was standing in. So Batman also began struggling against this force as all the other goons slid out of the warehouse and out into the city, hopefully back to their homes.

The only people left in the warehouse was the strange new villain, the civillian and Batman and Robin. The man snapped his fingers again and Robin snatched up one of the disgarded dagsgers and walked up to the civillian and froze infront of her.

By now the women was sobbing and pleading with the man not to make Robin do this. She knew by the faint yet bright glow in the boy wonder's eyes that he was under the same control that man had her under moments before.

The man smiled at the Bat before stating to the struggling man "Teach your boy some manors." Then with the snap of his fingers he was gone.

Robin shook his head and gasped when he looked down. He was kneeling next to a girl and his hands were holding the knife that was plunged into her stomach and twisted to the right.

"No, no no no no no. Oh god, I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry." Robin stuttered out applying preasure to the wound he created. Batman was behind them watching sadly as his partner, his son. Had tears leaking from his mask while he tried to save this girl.

She coughed a small fleck of blood landing on Robin's cheek. "I-It's ok. H-He, Had y-you. Y-You were u-u-under h-his cont-trol." Stuttered the girl laying on the cold ground. She reached up and touched Robin's cheek cupping that side of his face before her hand fell limp and her eyes glassed over.

"No! No, Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Robin sobbed "I f-failed. I f-failed." Robin kept repeating he failed refusing to take his hands off of the still bleeding wound.

"Robin," Batman began but was cut off by the laugh that now haunted his bird's dreams. The laugh mixed with the boy's sobs made Batman feel even more fury towards this man. He turned to look at said man but was met with nothing but the thundering city that was Gotham. Rain poured down upon the now open door of the warehouse Batman stood in.

He walked over to his bird and heard him mumbling to himself his eyes on the wound he caused. He listened to what his bird was saying and when he heard the words "I failed." repeatedly leave the mouth of Robin, Boy Wonder. He knelt down next to his son and hugged to boy close. Robin's blood stained arms gripped his cape so tight it almost ripped the fabric. He sobbed into his mentor's chest the words still repeating themselves as his sobbed. The bird sobs subsided around 2 hours later. Robin had fallen asleep in his father's arms. Batman had radioed Gordon and told him the story.

Gordon sighed "Is he ok?" He asked and Batman was quick to reply "No. You expect him to be?" he growled and Gordon sighed again "No, Take care of him Bats. He's gonna need you." Batman grunted his affirmitive and agreement before heading out to the soaked batmobile and drove him and his little bird home. Where he brought the bird to his own room and waking him so both he and Dick could get ready to sleep. It was three o'clock in the morning and Gordon was right. He was gonna need all the help he could get to get Dick to not feel guilty or bad or not good enough about what happened.

He would do anythign for his bird, and he was gonna be there for him. _

[1] Being a Vigilant is a crime, so yes, they are partners in crime.

I hope you enjoyed this edit for this chapter, it should make more sense as I finish up chapter 2

A/N: Maybe if it was a different subject this could be a one-shot but I don't wanna so welcome to _another_ story. Blame Brigette. She gave me the Idea and some, _other_ ones I wasn't very fond of. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. I don't wanna make this long I want to take a break. By the way people from my other stories if your reading this, I feel bad for not getting a lot fo work done so I'll try and pull off another all night since I pasted out by accident today and got like 4 maybe 5 hours in. So another all night and a update on Stupid Dimensional Traveling mentioning this story. If your new to me. Check out my other stuff. I like them. **smiles** alright so this is all I got for now.

-See ya later!

 _ **~Robin**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. I just saw I didn't "sign" my first chapter. **pouts** Darn. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I didn't wanna write it so Bruce already called Wally and Roy while Dick was sleeping. It's Saturday still and the boys are Zetaing over. All this happens while Bruce thinks Dick is sleeping but really the boy is curled up in his closet. OKAY! I had this author's note done since the first day I posted the first chapter and now I'm telling you why it's so late. I was writing and writing like I said I would but I ended up on other stories and making new stories so now I'm sitting here like "That's it! Finish a chapter already" So here it is!

Okay, this is a long author's note but heh, thanksgiving is a good time to update right? I have a cold! Why did I say that? That will remain unknown.

ONTO THE STORY!_

Dick was shaking pretty badly from the cold that was his dark secluded closet. He shivered heavily from where he sat. Gotham decided it'd be a perfect day to blizard and Dick always prefered the heat.

Right now though, He thought he deserved to freeze. He'd been sitting secretly in his closet for around 3 hours now. It was around eight in the morning right now and he got his normal 4 hours of bat-sleep. Dick was in his pajama's. The thin fabric doing nothing to warm him.

He was sitting there so long he was pretty sure he was developing a minor, maybe major, case of hypothermia. God, it was cold! He turned the temperature way down in his closet so if the snow didn't freeze him the unusually low tempatures would.

That's when he heard a knock on his door and the sound of his second father's voice. "Dick, Roy and Wally are here. Can they come in?" Bruce was stuck inside because of the blizard. 'They must've Zetaed here.' Dick thought when his shakey voice called out "Y-Y-Yeah! S-Sure." A violent shiver racked his form and he curled in a little further on himself.

He heard the door quickly open and three sets of footsteps. "Dick! Are you okay?" he heard Roy shout but he didn't anwser. He was just gonna wait till they found him. He wanted to freeze to death. It's the worst way to go other then falling but he couldn't handle falling. He couldn't. _

Bruce Wally and Roy were panicing. Dick wasn't in his room. They searched but found nothing. Roy walked over to the closet and hopefully opened the door.

He was hit with a freezing blast of air and he shivered. He looked down and saw the curled up form of the boy wonder, shivering and shuddering.

"Dick!" He called picking up his baby brother. Bruce and Wally turned to him and both were by his side in a second. Dick shuddered again before looking up and asking "Why'd you take me out?"

Roy placed him on the bed and picked a soft plush stuffed elephant named Peanut off the floor, giving it to the little bird on the bed. "It's freezing in there Dick. Are you okay?" Bruce asked while Wally and Roy looked at their brother. Dick shook his head "I d-d-d-deserved i-i-it." he stuttered out while Wally sped around the room grabbing blankets and handing them to Roy who wrapped them around Dick while Bruce turned up the tempature in the closet and told alfred to make some hot cocoa for all of them.

"Don't you dare say that Dick." Roy stated firmly hugging the little bird close to his warm chest. Dick shivered violently in Roy's embrace and he stuttered out "I-I-It's t-true. I K-killed her." and at this Wally and Bruce both joined the embrace though it was extremely awkward for Bruce since Wally and Roy were part of this hug.

Alfred came into the room holding a tray of hot chocolate and smiled lightly when he saw the 4 boys, Bruce being just a boy to him of course, in a large embrace on the bed. "Your hot chocolates young masters." Alfred stated making the others in the room look at him Dick still shivering heavily. Roy got up and grabbed the tray giving Alfred a thankful smirk before trying to give Dick a cup.

Dick just shook his head and whispered "I don't want it, It'll only make me feel better." Bruce put in hands on Dick's shoulders and for the second time Dick looked up this time his eyes filled with tears "Dick, You didn't do anything on purpose none of that was your fault. Do you understand?" he asked and Dick nodded "I understand, I just don't believe you."

Wally handed the cocoa to Dick again "Then do this for us. Please." Wally pleaded and Dick gave a small nod taking the cup and sipping it lightly before he could stop him self he drank to cup, Damn Alfred and his ability to please his taste buds!

The other chuckled lightly thinking the same thing as they downed their cups as well. "Darn it." Dick mumbled and the other realized he wasn't shivering anymore. "Master Bruce, Someone is on the phone." Alfred called from down the hall and Bruce gave Dick a hug before leaving the door softly shutting behind him.

A/N: Like I said writing and writing, not getting one chapter done. I'm ashamed and _REALLY_ sorry. So sorry. and also sorry it's short on really excited about some other stories not even posted and I'm not sure if I _will_ post them, so sooooorry.

Oh my god, So it's thankgiving now and I realized how long it's really been considering how these and my author's notes are written. Blech. I hope you enjoyed this and the edit for the first chapter.

~Robin


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay still thakngiving just forgot I posted chapter two so here's chapter 3**

Robin walked into the common room at Mount Justice, looking downwards and walking forwards.

Artemis looked up from her place on the couch and up at the depressed boy wonder. She gave him a small smile, the smile filled with sympathy. What happened was all over Gotham news and she saw it this morning when she was getting ready to get to the Mountain "I'm really sorry Robin." she stated, her voice soothing to the boy[1].

Robin flopped down next to her flashing her a broken smile "It doesn't matter Crock. I guess I wasn't good enough."

Artemis sat in shock for a moment. He knew who she was? And did _hate her_! Then what he said hit her. 'Wasn't good enough' the words echoed in her mind before she pulled Robin into a hug, unable to stop herself.

"Don't say that wonder boy. You more than good enough, it was that wack-a-doos fault." Robin chuckled at her choice a words and she did a small victory dance in her head "So, perk up and be that Boy Wonder we all know and Love to pieces. Come on, I'll even spar with you." Robin smiled at her as she lead him to the gym. She wasn't so bad when she wasn't arguing with his best friend.

 **A/N: Super short I know Anywho:**

 **[1] I only have one shipping I support in this fandom and it's Traught. I don't like Zantanna cause Robin's mine but me and Artemis or so alike it's scary so I kinda see myself in her and when I think of her with Robin it makes me feel special. Sure I might've died my hair but I am a blonde and my eyes are the exact same color as hers. I'm a archery freak and love it though I might not be that good right now. If I can't be Robin or even meet him the closet I can get is Traught and it's worth it. So if you see a cute little shipping starting to appear it's really not on purpose though I can still do normal Arty pretty well considering that's how I am everyday.**

 **Alright, sorry for the sappy rant, but thanks for reading and I'm sorry it's short. I've had a cold for the past two weeks now and I just wanna read right now. See ya dudes later and I hope my weird 'If I can't be him or meet him this is good enough' rant wasn't really stupid or anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know! I know! I'm sorry. So, I would like you all to meet my new beta; Wals! More thanks to you my awesome bud. So, I know it's been forever drifted away and what not. I am breaking like all my flashdrives, so if I do disappear for a bit it's because I'm transferring thousands upon thousands of documents to a new flashdrive so I don't loose everything that I worked so terribly hard to make. THANKS!**

Artemis lead the young teen to sparring mats in the gym, both lightly stretching preparing to go all out in a battle with the other.

So as they positioned themselves into fighting stances a yellow blur flew into the room and tackled the bird to the floor.

"Dude! Are you okay, IknowIwasatyourhouseearliertodaybutI'mworriedaboutyoubro!" Wally exclaimed from atop the bird.

Artemis huffed "Come on Baywatch, get off Robin. We were about to spar." she demanded. Kid Flash sent her a soft glare "Well sorry for being concerned for my friend's well being blondie."

Robin smiled slightly from his position below his best friend. Always arguing these two, it was usually something that got on everyone's nerves but truth be told Robin found it quite amusing.

"Guys play nice," he teased pushing the yellow speedster off of him and flipping to his feet "I don't wanna have to break up _another_ fight."

Both Artemis and Wally flushed a bright red at that comment earning a small chuckle from the Dark Squire.

"So you still up for that spar Wonder Boy?" Artemis asked, a smirk playing at her features.

Robin gave a dull smile back "Nah, We can spar at training so I can kick your butt in front of the others."

Artemis snorted "We'll see about that." she replied, though she knew he would beat her. He always did.

Robin sighed, keeping the smile on his face as he walked past the two and into the halls that lead to the bedrooms. Then he let the smile drop, he didn't feel happy. His friends didn't need to know that though.

He punched in the annoying long code to his door and walked in letting the steel door slide closed behind him before he locked it.

No matter what they said that didn't change the fact that he _killed_ someone. He remembers the way his mind glazed over and he lost control of himself. He remembers the muffled sounds and shifting blobs of color. He remembers that when the haze cleared he was kneeling besides a women and holding the knife plunged into her abdomen.

Robin jumped at the loud rushed knocks that slammed against his door. How long had Wally been knocking? Robin groaned lightly, he didn't want to open the door but he knew if he didn't things would get suspicious.

So he hopped off his bed- when did he get on that?- and made his way to his door forcing that same smile onto his face before unlocking the steel trap.

"Dude! I've been knocking for like an hour! Ok it was more of a minute but still!" Wally complained before his gaze settled on the ebony haired boy "Are you okay?" he asked seriously, scanning the teen's features for any sort of sign that he wasn't.

Robin sighed "Yeah, Fine." he muttered, avoiding his best friend's piercing gaze. Wally sighed pulling his 'little brother' into a hug.

"Yeah right." Wally breathed "Come on, Roy's here to see you. We better get out there before the two arrowhead's go at it." Robin nodded slowly.

Kid Flash and Robin walked down the hall side by side with the speedster's arm flung over Robin's shoulders before they entered the common room.

Roy stood in the middle of the room having a glaring contest with Artemis and to say he was winning was an understatement.

"I'm here for my brother, not to fight with my replacement." Red Arrow ground out, his glare intensifying.

Artemis' glare too narrowed "I'm not the one trying to start a fight." she growled.

Aqualad had a hand placed gently on Roy's shoulder "There is no point in arguing over such a subject." he eased, trying to break up the soon to be brawl.

M'gann had her own hand on Artemis' shoulder "Please don't fight," she begged "I made cookies?" she tried weakly.

Wally cleared his throat and the current occupants of the room all turned to look at the two.

The two Arrows' gaze fell onto the depressed bird.

Now what were they supposed to say?

 **A/N: Alrighty, I hoped that was enough to satisfy whatever needs you had while I try and get another story updated before today ends.**

 **Thanks for being so patient with me.**

 ***cough cough* This A/N was made sometime last year because WALLACE didn't finish it until today DAMN IT! Same with the seventh cahpter of the unexpected. *Cough Cooough***


End file.
